


春秋（上）

by xiaoxiaohuang



Category: yufang
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:43:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaoxiaohuang/pseuds/xiaoxiaohuang





	春秋（上）

1

尹昉自记事起被送进寺里，已经二十几个年头。

他的父亲是附近最大的功德主，世道乱的几年，家里劝说他把个儿子送去亲近亲近佛祖，总之好吃好喝的养着，也是积德。

小儿子出生不久便没了母亲，身体不好，想来想去，就是他了。

尹昉没有受戒，自由自在地在长生寺长大，早课晚课，暮鼓晨钟。

“人是好的，就是跟佛法没什么缘分，早晚要下山。”他功课做得不好的时候居多，师父总是揉着他薄薄一层黑发的脑袋这样说他，可是这么多年了，山没有下去，人间春秋没在他身上留下一点影子。他学会了三师兄的戏文，二师兄的厨艺，跟大师兄做法会的时候却能一起睡着，师父总是痛骂大师兄而放过他，师父说他是要下山的，大师兄是要在山上呆一辈子。

尹昉不懂山下有什么是自己非要修行的。十岁那年第一次被大师兄带着绕过守山门的大黄，不过一个时辰就被师父带回去。那匆匆一瞥的人间烟火，集市叫卖，码头对歌，充满他的耳朵，没有宝相庄严，却鲜活得数年难忘，连卖开水的茶摊烧的洗脸汤都比寺里有热气。可是满眼繁华却早已无处落脚，此心无安处。

那之后师父竟然没再阻拦他们下山，但除了必要的采买和法事，他也不再主动越过山门，师父说时候不到，纵然无视关隘，踏足红尘所见也只是虚无，不如不见。

什么时候才到呢？洒扫时抬头看见佛祖微笑，也许不用去刻意等待什么。

2

尹昉上山采药，在后山茂密山林里挖一丛可以吃的小蘑菇时，被一双有力的臂膀从后钳制住，口鼻被捂着拖进旁边的山洞，他没挣扎几下，身后的力量却松懈了，重重地倒在地上，手死死抓着尹昉，带着他也倒在身上。

是个年轻人，满身泥泞混着血污，身形比自己高大许多，面容英挺有些戾气，似乎疼得不行，死死盯着自己，已经这副模样，眼里仍然全是威胁。

尹昉跪坐着往他身上摸索查看，伤在手上腿上，万幸血流得多却不深。在寺里救人的机会没多少，救狗救兔子的却很多，他给这人用随身带着的药膏上药，也不管躺着的人一刻不停地盯着他看，没受伤的一侧准备着攻击状态蓄势待发。

黄景瑜看着一身僧服短打浓眉大眼慈眉善目的小师傅手下没轻没重地按着自己，疼痛伴着安心渐渐昏睡过去。

尹昉趁着夜色急匆匆地跑回寺里，他捡的那个男人无法动弹，他只能回来拿些药和吃的给他送过去，只是他从未宵禁之后重出山门，翻墙也不如大师兄熟练，只能一直等到将将黎明，才重新爬回后山。

他背着装满的褡裢刚进山门，就被迎面而来力度不轻的石子砸中了左肩，他痛呼一声倚在洞口。那人已经醒了，自己挪到了洞门边的草堆上，背靠着石壁，半张脸藏在阴影里，锐利的双眼看向他。

“你是庙里的和尚？”

尹昉扶着墙站起来，生气地扔下包袱，瞪了男人一眼就要走。

“你去哪？”

“干粮衣服和药给你放这儿了，好自为之。”

“你等等，帮我拿过来，我动不了。”

尹昉气闷地走过去拿给他，却被他没受伤的手臂拧住跌落在他身边。

“小师傅，”他就着拧住尹昉的手凑近他脸颊，盯着那双在他痛昏的半梦醒之间看过的眸子，不要脸地威胁，“方才是我不对，小师傅慈悲心肠，送佛送到西吧。”说罢裂开苍白的嘴唇，笑了笑，尹昉发现他有两颗孩子气的虎牙，清晨的一抹阳光里，冲散了些许乖戾。

3

尹昉捡了个受伤的年轻男人，叫黄景瑜，序了年齿，足足比自己小上六岁。

他觉得这个名字金气太重，俗世羁绊太深，难怪遇上这种血光之灾。

可自认为刻薄地这样说了，却被对方笑话。

“小师傅，你没下过山吧，”他哂笑着，“人活着谁不苦？但凡命里不贫苦，谁乐意念在名字里。”说得很是老练感慨。

“谁说我没下过山了，”尹昉被他那故作的老成刺得好笑，“我十岁就溜下山了，外面没什么好看的，你比我还小，你懂什么。”说着用力地清洗他腿上的伤口，黄景瑜痛得龇牙，看着尹昉连怼人都善良的眼睛却又笑起来，才有了点大男孩的样子。

年轻男人有些阴晴不定，但却是真的赖上尹昉不肯走了。

也罢，尹昉原也打算救人救到底，黄景瑜身上深重的人世阅历也莫名吸引他。许多个夜晚他来不及回寺院，两人便伴着溪水声讲讲话。

他听黄景瑜讲着他如何失怙，如何行骗，如何摸爬滚打，又如何入了伙，再如何逃脱被追杀。

“原来你是江洋大盗啊。”尹昉盘腿坐着，看着烛火明明灭灭，听到这有些感兴趣地看着他。

“也就是土匪吧，”他倚着尹昉转头，看他眼里坦白明净，没有半点鄙夷，调笑着说，“小师傅不怕我吗？”

怕吗，是不怕的。

“不曾怕过，”尹昉认真想着，看着他说道，“芸芸众生，你有这样的经历，都是机缘，是求而不得的。”

蜡烛燃尽只剩烛泪，黑暗中看不清对面人的表情。

山下寺里隐约有人哼着几段唱词：我好比哀哀长空雁，我好比龙游在浅滩。

“和尚也听戏吗？”

“是三师兄吧，他以前学戏的，我也会唱。”

“你知道下一句是什么吗？”

“知道啊，我好比鱼儿吞了勾线。”

“小师傅，”他在黑暗中紧紧靠着尹昉，“你说众生这么多人，可是还是只有你救了我。”

4

山中的数个夜晚，竟然都是这样过的，他们互相说着彼此的大千世界，万丈红尘，或者一言不发，甚或依偎而眠。尹昉每天已经习惯了清闲时往山上跑。寺里有法会时，他笔下不停地登着帐，心里却还在想今天怎样诓大师兄多给他拿点吃的。

一切都是好的，只是对方身体眼见着好了，却几次三番的反复怀疑试探，总能激起他清静许久的脾气，好几回气得默念偈子也压不下，看着黄景瑜周身乍起的戾气，像受伤的野兽。

好比这次，因雨势太大，尹昉下山拿吃食和换洗衣物久了点，不得不多等了一日，他戴着斗笠上山，便见黄景瑜拖着还没好全的腿斜倚在洞口光线里，脸上晦暗不明。

他身上是尹昉走前帮着他新换的武僧服，托了大师兄颇费周折才拿到的，只有武僧的他穿着合适，短短的头发茬也是尹昉那晚就着山间月色给他剪的，收拾一下比寺里护院的师傅们还要高大精壮。

尹昉解着斗笠抖着身上的水，把东西递给黄景瑜，他没有接过来，在洞口看见他走近，只是默默转身一瘸一拐地往回走。

尹昉跟进去，却被拉进阴影里按在墙上，东西散落一地，他赶忙去捡却又被扯着衣服拉回来。

“东西都散了。”尹昉可惜东西可惜得生气，不知道他闹的什么脾气，别过脸不去看黑暗中的轮廓。

“我以为你不会回来了。”黄景瑜声音有些决绝，手臂死死地把住他，伤腿的重量贴在他身上，他离他很近，呼吸都气得急促，有种行将失去的痛感。

尹昉被他藏在阴影中的伤感震惊，双手推在他急速起伏的胸膛，是克制也是安慰地贴着他。僵持了一会儿，尹昉只感觉自己的脸颊被温热带着薄茧的双手抚上，黑暗中有目光凝住他，呼吸迟疑地找向他嘴唇的方向，而他仿佛被刚才手掌感受到的鲜活心跳所蛊惑，睁着眼睛任他靠近。

门口突然传来几人脚步声，黄景瑜反应过来，身体护着他藏在自己身后，却因为伤腿突然吃力，不稳地倒在地上，尹昉追过去扶住他。

“师弟！他他他…怎…怎么是个男的？！”打头进来的却是大师兄，身后只跟着师父和三师兄，斗笠蓑衣站在雨中，三个人呆头鹅一般看着跟男人搂搂抱抱的师弟发着愣。

尹昉并不擅长说谎，他们早就注意到了。他老往后山跑，还找大师兄要宽大的衣服，饭量也是平时的三倍，他们只怕他多年不开窍一朝耽误了人家闺女，才想着偷偷跟着来劝退这对野鸳鸯，不曾想，野鸳鸯大概是个…野男人？

不不不，大师兄摇了摇头，不可思议：“师弟，是个男的，你不早说…”

5

心有挂念，是黄景瑜从没想过的事，他倚在干爽的洞口，活动着早已复原的双手，望向山崖下轻烟缕缕，早课诵经声不断，与他过往如隔尘世遥远，却让他短短数日间不想离开的地方。

他记得逃到这里的那天，自己藏好了拼了命从山头贼窝里偷来的宝贝，拖着伤得血流不止的身体几乎在等死，却模糊地看见蹲在那里认真挖着蘑菇的身影。他本能地起身扑倒那人，却撑不住自己的体重，倒在地上，像受伤的野兽，如果碰到猎户，大概就是捡了个大便宜。

他从不相信人会无所企图，半昏半醒之间他用尽力气随时准备制住那人，看见的却是一张眉目浓重认真清秀的脸，僧人打扮，却未见戒疤，一双瞳仁黑白分明，骨相极好，他还有心情想着，倒是张比过许多小娘子的脸蛋。

僧人打扮的小师傅跪在他身边用力地包着他的伤口，温热的手掌心按住他，因为着急，额间与脖颈挂着几滴汗水，低下头用嘴咬着布条给他绑紧了，自己还撑起身子缓缓喘着气，那时黄景瑜就莫名觉得，这个人不会伤害他，他平日里从来睡觉也多半颗心的人，放心在他身边昏睡了过去。

黄景瑜摸爬滚打竭尽全力地活到现在，从没有遇见过一个像这样的人。

刚开始的时候他很多次昏睡中睁开眼，都能看见小师傅打扮的人就这样毫无防备地睡在他手臂旁，枕着稻草，眉目舒展。黄景瑜也就很多次这样就着月光打量着他，这人身量不算很足，却匀称好看，看着像个小沙弥的脸，却又是个男人的样子，呼吸间还有轻微的呼噜声，有时忍不住用完好的那只手臂擦过他眉眼的一颗小痣，这人会茫然地醒来看他几眼，又睡过去，仿佛是掉落的天外之物一样，世间一切与他无关。

山里的日子像是没有时间变换，有小师傅没来由一般晨昏定省的精心照料，这竟是他有生以来最安心的时候，而最初的几次试探过后，他也开始毫无防备地入睡。有时小师傅上来得晚了，他甚至忍不住故意发脾气闹一闹他，可这人好玩得紧，像是有某种有始有终的怪癖一样，被他轻推倒地或是拿石子儿扔中胸口后撒一会儿气仍是会重新气哼哼地坐下粗暴地把他身上收拾完，还要收拾得整齐干净，而后又忘记了刚才被他闹过。

黄景瑜觉得这真是个傻和尚，但渐渐地，他却真的在小师傅没在的时候开始盼着他来，又怕他不来。

他有些喜欢倚在洞口，看小师傅在林间泻下的阳光中赤着脚淌水给他洗干净衣物，汗水和溪水让他专注的面孔生动而纯净。他还喜欢故意提想吃些肉食的要求，看着小师傅略显为难的脸，再笑他一番然后作罢。他最喜欢的还是小师傅对他的照料，有生之年，他从来没有也不信任任何人的帮助，从家乡被抓壮丁服徭役逃脱流浪，再逢乱世兵匪混杂四处混山头，一饭之恩尚且带着图谋的也不在少数，人世熙攘，皆为利往，什么没见过，没见过的大概就是尹昉这样的人吧。

“你坐着，我给你把头发剪了。”

他便乖乖地挪坐在他身前，任由尹昉就着纯洁如白昼的月光摆弄着自己的脑袋。今天他故意让尹昉发现自己发间还有几道划伤的小口子，哪怕已经将近愈合，可他就是想如他所料看到尹昉果然很担心地喊着要给他把头发剃了清理伤口，事实上他的腿脚早就能动了，他还是情不自禁地瞒下来。

温暖的双手抚着他的额发，没几下他就和庙里的僧众一样的短寸头顶，有若有若无的鼻息萦绕在他耳后，心里涌起一阵异样的渴望。尹昉剃完了绕到他侧边看着自己的杰作，就着月光黄景瑜眼神明亮地看着他，侧脸挺拔整洁而英俊。

常常有这样尹昉因为被他故意拖延着而来不及下山的夜晚，他就像此刻一样和他聊着天，瞌睡一点一点地蔓延，而后睡在他旁侧，山下仿佛还有断续的戏文唱入夜空，黄景瑜靠近他侧躺的脸颊，听着他均匀踏实的呼吸声，心底踏实又眷恋。

他见过有人玩小相公，有富家子弟有龙阳之好，可他明白自己是不一样的，怎么会一样呢，他的小师傅单纯而不可亵玩，他又怎么可能会用那样的心情对待唯一待自己这样好的人，可既然是上天掉落在他身边的，他是不是就可以不放他走了。

他这样想着，伴着若隐若现的咿呀戏语，轻轻地吻上了他丰厚的唇瓣，像他曾经看到过的那样，他们让他香一口那个姑娘，他没有动她，可他不知何时起，就想这样对小师傅了。

只是贴近，他都被两人气息交缠的温度蛊惑得冒出了汗，那些登徒子也是这样欲罢不能吗，自己本来就不是什么圣人，喜欢也就做了，于是他张嘴轻含着舔了一口，却受不住悸动而飞快地退开躺好，尹昉没有醒，只是轻拍了几下，他松了口气，抓着他的手，望向他的方向渐渐睡去。

对面的人在他睡熟之后睁开了眼睛，黑夜中看不出情绪。

 

6

是一个梦，黄景瑜已经很久没敢做梦了。

他看见自己躺在松软干燥的草垫上，黎明的日光照进来，他赤裸着胸口，尹昉跨在他身上，脸颊近乎贴近地注视着他，轻柔缓慢地给他擦着湿热的药膏，呼吸细细地仿佛喷洒在他胸口，痒痒地隔着心房拨动着他的心弦。

他低头的时候，身上的人抬起头，目光相接，尹昉眼神里仿佛闪着水光，像往常那样看着他，却又不像往常那样眼里只有担心。

这次他眼里只有自己，黄景瑜看得很清楚。尹昉仰头嘴唇微张着看着他，下身贴着他晨起的勃发，救过他的那双温暖的手掌没有在揉着药膏，而是暧昧地揉摸着他的胸口。黄景瑜心里在喊，他知不知道自己在做什么？这样诱惑地看着自己，手上身下都不老实，恳切而致命，还在为他疗伤，黄景瑜推了推他，却没有推开半分，他的嘴唇仿佛还近了，呼吸的声音都透着渴望。是你不让我推开的，黄景瑜想，然后双手抱着婆娑着一层青茬的后脑勺，含住了那双水润的唇。

他愣头小子一般急切地翻身把人压在身下，胡乱地拱着他的嘴，恍惚间磕痛了他的嘴角，引得身下人闷哼着，他手上也乱糟糟地扒拉着僧服，宽松地扒向两边，露出精瘦的胸膛和精致的锁骨，他忙里偷闲看了一眼，贪婪地啃了几下，又转回去吸吮他的嘴唇，探进嘴里与他的唇舌相缠，毫无章法。

黄景瑜伏在他身上还在乱动着，几乎想同时有八只手，不愿放过他任何一处，心动得不行，舍不得离开他的嘴唇，粗粗地喘着气，双手解着他的腰带，又拉着他手去摸索自己的。

一切都太顺利了，他们很快赤裸相贴，黄景瑜的身体罩着身下人的，衣物被压着揉成一团，他吮咬着他胸前的两颗，咬疼了被身下人拍打，他挤进两腿间，双手抚摸着浑圆的臀部，直叫他喟叹着跟他想象的一样美好，也让他发现原来自己已经想了这么久。

过程有些模糊，却又真实得不像样子，黄景瑜停下来有些不知道该怎么继续，他从没做过，脑子里只有这几天搜肠刮肚不断想起的以前听的那些浑话。身下的人却突然双手攀上他的脸，抱着他亲了一口，唇上的水丝要断不断地连接了老远，就这么张着嘴看他。要了命了，黄景瑜骂了一句，双手捧着他舔吮着，将手指塞进他嘴里翻搅逗弄柔软的舌头，另一只手向下急切粗暴地抚弄着他的东西，上下都有些把握不住激动的分寸，口水流了一脸，下面也被过重地揉弄终是挺立起来。将手指沾上他的津液胡乱地抹在他的后庭，黄景瑜这就扶着自己的往里捅，理所当然地把自己和对方都弄得很疼，他胀硬得不行，又仿佛突然停滞在这里不知道怎么做，像是就快要醒的时候，身下的人突然说话了。

“你揉揉我。”他听到身下的身体如是说，心里感到一阵莫大的柔和，“好，我揉揉，揉揉小师傅。”他被蛊惑一般喃喃地低语，再次低头深深吻住尹昉，一只手撸着他前面，一只手感动而火热地就着湿润揉弄着进入他后面，终于身下的人发出甜腻的哼叫，他再次急切地往里送着自己的器物，这次却梦幻一般顺利地被紧致包裹，只感觉被温暖地拥有着，像安全地回了家，他激烈地亲吻着身下的人，像要把他吞没，双手不断地揉着他的臀瓣迎向自己，愈发深入，只想什么都给他，命都给他。

他就这样压在他身上，一只腿曲着制住他不停地快速地进出，幕天席地，没有人能阻止他占有天上掉下来的他的救命恩人，到达顶点的时候，他死命压着他飞快地挞伐，一下一下带着疯狂，真像命悬一线，捧着他的脸，抵着他的额头，数不清地亲吻着他。

“小师傅，你救人救到底。”

他的汗珠沾上对方的睫毛，最后偏头在尹昉颈窝狠狠咬了一口，两人一起喊着释放了出来，他再抱着他沉沉睡去。

7

雨声淅淅沥沥袭击着耳膜，黄景瑜猛地醒来，只觉得腿间黏腻。他摸了摸身上，衣服完好，他竟然做了一场春梦，梦里可劲儿地搂着他肖想的恩人做着完整而混乱的事，可他竟然只觉得酣畅淋漓。他侧头看见身边空无一人，松了口气，赶忙轻手轻脚地把亵裤扯了藏起来。

“你醒啦。”

尹昉进来放下挑好的水，脸上没有什么特别的情绪，也似乎没有注意到他的动静。

“昨晚我是不是睡得不老实？”他盯着尹昉，仔细地问着。

“是有点，你是做噩梦了吧，动来动去的，不是做了亏心事被找上了吧。”说罢大眼睛瞟他一眼，黄景瑜感觉有点不行。

“有师傅你在，山上怕是狐狸精都近不了我的身。”逗小师傅他拿手，就看见尹昉瞪了他一眼，跪在床沿，扯出了他藏起来的亵裤，“这就是你的噩梦？”

说罢有些骄傲地看着他。他刚刚弯下身扯这条裤子时，黄景瑜仿佛看见他脖颈上一晃而过的什么印记，愣了片刻，有些不敢相信，抓住了还在床沿的尹昉，就要扒开他衣襟仔细看，却被他把自己的亵裤扔在脸上。

“行了别闹了你，我十岁就下山了，我什么不知道啊。”挣脱出来，尹昉迅速背起小篓子下山了，黄景瑜一个人坐着，也没看见他脸上什么表情，只能等他再上山来再抓着他问清楚。

可这一等，就是两天的光景，他几乎以为尹昉不会再来了。晚上看着夜空的煎熬，前所未有，他才发现自己也许抓不住他，也许这本就是贼老天可怜他给的一场梦，本来就虚幻，他本该回去红尘俗世。

所以当他看见那个戴着斗笠满身湿透的身影，心里巨大的劲一下子泄了，恐惧和愤怒升腾上来。他把他压在墙角，有千言万语想说，却说不出口，感慨万千。

恰在此时他的师傅和师兄弟冲了进来，他反倒释然了，任由他们把自己带回去，还有他那大师兄看着呆头呆脑，说的话倒是很贴切，黄景瑜转头看见尹昉略带担心的眼神，倒是真心安分地扯出一个笑容，心想，可不就是野男人吗。

庙里的山门接着穿堂口，此时偏殿课读的门外站着不少僧人围观，大师兄出来把他们都哄走了。屋里黄景瑜跪坐在师父跟前，尹昉跪在他身后，低头心虚地摸着地砖，这还是他扫的，方方正正，很好扫。

“看着是个好孩子，就是戾气重了些，”师傅盘问了来龙去脉，端详着黄景瑜，慢慢说道，“尘缘事尘世了，你尘缘还深厚，留是留不得你的，前缘我也不过问，你这就走吧。”

“师傅。”两人同时开口，互相看了一眼，尹昉接着说：“师傅，他伤还没好，先留他下来吧，救人救到底啊。”

大师兄没头没脑地说：“师弟，方才他一路下山，我看他身体比你好多了，你别是被这小子骗了吧。”

尹昉暗暗瞪了他一眼，气结。

黄景瑜却膝行着向前，看着老师傅诚恳地说：“师傅，我自知年少无知，双手不干净，不配留在这样清净的地方，可是小师傅对我有救命之恩，佛家讲究因果，我也从来没有欠过人一条命，还请师傅允许我留下报恩，我可以看家护院，遵守清规。粗活我都能干，我此前的尘世纷扰已断，绝不会牵连庙里僧众。”

师傅见他们诚恳，而尹昉此前也从未对什么人或事开口求情，沉吟许久还是答应了，但始终顾念着他俗事未尽，是方外之人，只肯他住在毗邻寺院的小木屋里，平时要帮着干些杂活，还要下山办事。师傅说他终究还是要走的，也算是和寺里的缘分。

事情解决后，尹昉和大师兄带着他来住处，给他把一应物品整理妥当，大师兄人傻又善良，很快聊成一片，狐疑地打量着他俩，尹昉却有些躲着他的眼神，只专心叠被铺床，与他说些戒律。

门外有孩童嬉闹声，原来是寺院收养的孤童。他们平日里与僧众一同起居，有的也是被家里寄养，也有一个三岁的小童，寄养后父母也不知道去向。他们进来倒也不认生，三岁的小童直接抱着黄景瑜就叫爹爹，黄景瑜见他亲近自己，也把他举得高高的逗他开心。

“能让他喜欢你，说明你这戾气真是去了不少。”尹昉看着他们一大一小玩得开心，忍不住感叹。

黄景瑜抱着小童，满身戒备早就像冰雪消融，意味深长地看着尹昉说：“是啊，被小师傅点化了，能不清净吗？”

他抱着孩子靠近尹昉站着，用大师兄听不见的声音说：“小师傅脖子上的牙印是哪个胆大妄为的妖精咬的？”

尹昉没吭声，耳朵根却有些红。

他再靠近了点：“小师傅这样的人才，别说点化精怪了，我要是那精怪，为你落发，也不需要世人同意。”

未完待续


End file.
